


Baby Making

by Decada



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy, Sex, conceiving, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decada/pseuds/Decada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were going to have that baby that they always wanted, and they are going to make sure it was the best night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Making

Although they've been trying for years, it was only recent when they've put more work into their goal.

There were many signs of their ongoing endeavor all over the house, from the tiny room already painted and furnished with the softest furniture and most educational toys, to the childproof measures- such as caps and coverings- taken on the electrical appliances and outlets, to the oversized, hard-to-miss calendar that hung on the wall in the empty kitchen.

It was only a year since Kristiina came out as a transgender woman to the love of her life, Brigitta, a tough act that almost killed her off with a heart attack when she had looked to Brigitta's eyes that day and confessed that for most of her life, she never felt like the man that everyone deemed her to be, and that even before they dated, Kristiina had done so much research on what her identity meant so she could change her body to suit the self-image she had in her mind. It was then that not only did she learn that she had chose the best person of her life when her loving wife Brigitta hugged Kristiina and reassured her that nothing about their marriage- especially not her love for Kristiina- will change, but they then started discussing Kristiina's plans to transition and a lot of factors that will be affected in their lives once she begins her physical changes.

Including being able to make a baby.

Before Kristiina came out about her identity, she and Brigitta had found great difficulty in having the baby they always wanted; doctor visits, medical history records, and test after test have shown that, although not completely impossible, having the child they always wanted- and to have the family they always dreamed of- will be much harder than most starting parents go through. Sure, they already have children- two beautiful little girls that they adopted as soon as they sought out foster care, with the most heartwarming smiles and brightest, wide eyes- but they also wanted someone who could carry on their genes, a little angel with Kristiina's endearing eyes and soft cheeks, Brigitta's beautiful lips and silky hair...

The white erasable calendar became a huge part of their lives once Kristiina and Brigitta started trying to have that beautiful angel they always recreated in their little talks, the large red markings serving as reminders flashing at the couple whenever they come across it, holding OB/GYN appointments, lists of supplies needed for the big task at hand, and most importantly, the week when Brigitta's eggs dropped down for Kristiina's sperm to catch.

Far from the kitchen, in the living room area, a set of keys jingled outside the front door of the Oxensteirna-Vainomenein house as someone tried to get the door to unlock. After some time jiggling the knob and swearing when the damned thing wouldn't budge, Kristiina finally shoved the door open, bags of groceries and her briefcase hanging in bulk from one hand as she used the other to get the door open. Once inside, Kristiina tossed her keys in the key dish on the table beside the door and slid out of her heels, kicking them out of the way and into the pile of the rest of family's shoes. She placed her work briefcase on the coffee table and started undoing her tie with her free hand. As she did, she happened to look up to the mantle above the fireplace where, aligned in the neat, side-by-side fashion that spoke Brigitta's tendency to be orderly, stood the framed family photos. Each of them had the entire family in the shots: Brigitta in her tall, matriarch posture; their adopted precious daughters, Penelope and Olga, grinning wide in all their innocent glory, and then…

And then there was the person everyone assumed was a man, those that they used to call “Tino”, the “man” who grinned while holding a rifle in one photo, hugging Brigitta from behind or holding those beautiful girls close in other photos. That was the thing that made Kristiina on edge about looking back on at those photos and about the whole transition to begin with: all the people who assumed that they knew who Kristiina was before and, even though they know that she came out, still “assume” that she was still “Tino”, but none of that didn't make her want to throw them away. In fact, once she got pass the frightening feelings and learned to defend herself against transphobes, they were great to look back to, to see how she progress so far through the support of her family. And who would want to throw away or doctor photos with such cute children in them, anyway?

She chuckled to herself at the mood-lightening thought and continued on to the kitchen to put the groceries away. She set the bags on the kitchen table and started taking food out, going back and forth between the refrigerator and table to put the frozen stuff away (and of course snacking on some light food like a strawberry or an ice cream sandwich to reward herself for such a long work day). With a little bundle of frozen food boxes in her arms, Kristiina didn't watch her step in the last trip to the refrigerator and almost slipped. The food flew out of her arms and clattered to the floor as she reached out to any surface to help her restore her balance.

She straightened up and swore some more; dammit, did her daughters forget to clean up a mess they left on the floor? How many times has she told them that people could get seriously hurt if they aren't careful? When she looked down, though, she found a type of mess- if it can even be called a mess- that she knew her daughters wouldn't have left: rose petals. Soft and silky red, white, and orange petals that she wondered how she could have possibly missed as it ran from the swinging door of the kitchen to beyond it. She went over to the door and pushed it open, her eyes following the petals behind the couch and up the stairs. She looked back to where she now realized the path of rose petals actually began: right under the large erasable calendar that Brigitta decorated with large red reminders every month.

Kristiina's hands covered her gaping mouth as her eyes bulged out. She couldn't believe that she completely forgot today! Hurrying out of the kitchen (and being completely cautious about step around the petals so she can prevent another near-accident from happening), she rushed up the stairs to get to their bedroom, some of her anxiety over almost missing today's session giving way to the excitement over, well, today's session, and all the delicious fun that was about to ensue between her and her gorgeous wife. She tossed her undone tie on the stair rail and started unbuttoning her blouse, her lips curling up sheepishly by the images of her wife and her body coming up in her mind, and by the time she reached their bedroom door, her skirt was falling down to her ankles and her blouse, now undone, was opening up and revealing her too-frilly bra. She inhaled and reached for the door knob.

“I've been waiting for you all day, you know.”

Kristiina's hand froze just as it curled around the knob. With her cheeks flushing yet again, Kristiina's eyes averted to the floor. She played with the little pile of petals that was swept up near the door by pushing them around with her toe. This was such a wrong time to get embarrassed over being late for their monthly session…

“I'm still waiting, you know. You can come in, now...”

The invitation had a subtle purr that, although was still quite awkward since Brigitta hadn't “mastered” being the seductive-on-cue type yet, sent a pleasing shiver down Kristiina's spine. She turned the knob and pushed the door open. Much different than the rest of the house, their bedroom was dimly-lit with candles that matched the colors of the petals on the floor, the petals themselves forking out to surround the bed like a river surround a castle, and lying atop the bed…

“Oh, my...” Kristiina's voice went soft and slightly hungry as her eyes roamed over Brigitta's body and the silky, tiny, red lingerie that clung to it, the skirt riding up her outer thigh. Brigitta's curves were more pronounced from her lying on her side, her legs slightly curled up to put more emphasis on her hip. Her little slip was see-through, allowing Kristiina to see that tonight, Brigitta forewent a bra and went with yet another of her stringy thongs that looked so delicate, it could be easily ripped if someone were to yank them off with just their teeth. If Kristiina wasn't biting her lip to control her urges, she was sure that she would have had drool running down the side of her mouth.

Brigitta's beautiful pink lips curled up into a small smile. She slid her top leg up more.“I guess you like what you see, my darling?”

Kristiina nodded, every nerve in her body telling her to go over to her and run her hand over the curve of Brigitta's thigh and butt. Of course she liked what she saw, that was one of the reasons why she married Brigitta. She ran a tongue absentmindedly over her lip, trying to find something coherent to respond with over the loud primal calling urging Kristiina to fuck and fuck _hard_.

“You know,” she finally began, walking over to the bed and crawling on top of it, “I never really understood why we have to make these weeks, er, ultra-sexy.”

Brigitta turned on her back and tugged at Kristiina's sleeve until Kristiina moved on top of her. She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow as she looked up to her wife, now straddling her hips and looking down at her with her cheeks in that forever-bubble gum pink color. She ran a finger along Kristiina's inner thigh, noting the bulge that twitched in her panties as it started to enlarge. “So, are you saying that you prefer we don't make our plans as fun as possible?” She teased, but the way her eyebrows were set in a stern line suggested that she was genuinely curious as well.

Kristiina shook her head quickly and combed some of the hair out of her face. “No, no! No, I wasn't suggesting that at all, I was just wondering...” Her eyes started to roam again, and she lowered her fingers to run it along a lock of Brigitta's sun-like hair that was splayed around her head like a painting. What was she wondering again? “Ah… Nevermind,” she finally said.

Brigitta gave one firm nod and moved her other hand to caress Kristiina's cheek. “Good,” she replied softly. Her hand that was on Kristiina's thigh moved to cup her crotch, where she slowly moved her palm back and forth on the dick. Kristiina shivered and let out a shaky breath, to which Brigitta smiled again.

“Okay, now let's review our plan before we get started tonight,” she said, playing with the waistband of Kristiina's panties. “The girls are out at a friend's slumber party-”

“-So we could be as loud and, uh, earnest as we want,” Kristiina finished for her, bending slightly to take Brigitta's lips in hers.

Brigitta nodded and moaned in the kiss. She broke it to concentrate on pulling Kristiina's shirt off. “Mhm. Now, we're going to make a baby; what will our little precious have?”

“Let's see,” Kristiina straightened up, tossed the blouse to the floor, and started sliding the bra straps off her shoulders. She then reached back to get at the clasps. “She's going to have your luxurious hair and plump lips-”

“And your sweet flower cheeks and gorgeous eyes.” Brigitta angled herself up to reach Kristiina's back to help with the clasps, taking advantage of the angle she was in by kissing Kristiina's cheek and moving her lips down her wife's neck. She removed her lips with a little wet smooch but kept them close to Kristiina's neck. “Mm, you taste fantastic.”

Kristiina chuckled shakily, her breath going weird at her wife's gentle kisses, and let the bra fall. Before they could actually begin, Kristiina shoved the bra off the bed, climbed off Brigitta's hips, and helped her move up the bed in the correct position- where her head can lie on pillows for extra comfort- before climbing between her legs

Brigitta opened her thighs wider and reached up to cup Kristiina's breast. At the touch, Kristiina gasped quietly; Brigitta's palm and fingers were gentle on her skin, and a part of Kristiina wanted to push her chest out even more against her hand, but Brigitta's fingers brushed against one of the surgical scars, and not only did the raised texture of the scar feel odd, but feeling them once more, long after they've been healed, made Kristiina pull back a little.

Brigitta's eyes lost a little of their sensual energy when she looked up at Kristiina's face and the hesitance written all over it. She moved her hand. “Krissi, love, I'm so sorry-”

Kristiina took Brigitta's hand. “No, honey, don't be,” she said, giving the back of her hand a kiss. “Don't be sorry, I just...” She almost let one little scar, a symbol of her first step in progress, as well as a reminder that she once didn't have breasts long ago, ruin their evening. With nothing else to say, she ran her hand up Brigitta's leg and pushed the slip up.

Brigitta relaxed and returned to her promiscuous mood once she saw that her wife was comfortable again. Feeling her wife's hand run up her leg, Brigitta raised her hips a little. Kristiina looked down and grinned at the little bump pushing against Brigitta's thong. While sliding the lingerie up, she used her other hand to stroke the clit and run a finger up and down the lips.

“Mm,” Brigitta purred behind pursed lips and reached down to finally lower Kristiina's underwear, giving way to Kristiina's stiff cock. As Kristiina played with Brigitta's clit, Brigitta started toying with Kristiina's dick, first cupping the head in that same gently way that made Kristiina's breath hitch, then slowly moving down her shaft to the base, going back up and keeping her eyes on Kristiina's increasingly flushed face.

Kristiina had let out a low, shaky moan and pulled Brigitta's thong away, pushing the lingerie up to uncover the breasts. She chuckled at how they seemed to bounce from being released and moved her body so she could be able to take one of them in her mouth. She took her wife's nipple and areola in her mouth and started licking and sucking, Brigitta's chest rising and falling as Kristiina kept her hand on the other's clit. This time, she used all of her fingers to press it flat against the whole area, where she firmly but slowly rubbed circles on every part.

“O-oh!” Brigitta gasped, her hips twitching once before she took control of herself. When Kristiina moved her tongue to the crevice between Brigitta's tits, Brigitta pressed her hand against the back of Kristiina's head, her own head craning back against the pillows. “Oh, god, Krissi, please...”

And Kristiina wanted to comply to that delicious, unfinished demand so badly, to take Brigitta's legs up and thrust inside the warm cunt; it was definitely ready, the way it was moistening Kristiina's fingertips before she could even insert them. But what she wanted even more was to keep this game going, see how much longer she could keep Brigitta just along the edge until she was begging for Kristiina to flip her over and raise her ass to be fucked. Every little moan, caught breath, and gentle heaving of those glorious breasts went straight to Kristiina's cock. She moved her mouth lower and lower, pressing her lips down Brigitta's stomach and thighs until her face was nestled between them.

At this point, Brigitta was squirming and trying her best to keep her hips down on the bed, but the temptation to raise them again intensified when she felt her wife's breath against her cunt. Kristiina grinned with triumph when she felt Brigitta's body starting to tense, but she was not there yet, so Kristiina began working on getting her there. She held Brigitta's thighs apart and brushed her nose against the clit to tickle it. Brigitta let out a breathy chuckle and ran her fingers through Kristiina's hair, urging her on.

Kristiina started licking her and nipping the clit, kissing the lips and sticking the tip of her tongue in Brigitta's twat, all of it shaved for the occasion. She could taste her wetness oozing out, and she couldn't help but notice how she tasted like salt and fresh soap, which oddly tasted pleasant down there.

With shaking hands, Brigitta gripped Kristiina's hair and whined louder. Her toes curled in the mussed sheets as Kristiina nibbled on her clit and inserted a couple of fingers inside her. She was losing it, coming to the point of tears as Kristiina pulled her fingers out slowly and back in, curling and uncurling them to touch Brigitta's G-Spot.

Her body twisted a little as she almost screamed, “God, Kristiina! Oh, god!”

Around her fingers, Kristiina could feel Brigitta's inner walls start squeezing, so she finally pulled her fingers out, moved her face away, and crawled into a kneeling position between Brigitta's legs. Looking back down, she grinned at the little drops of natural lubricant dripping from Brigitta's cunt, knowing that there was plenty more waiting inside.

Just like she wanted to, Kristiina lifted one of Brigitta's legs up by the knees and held her cock just close to the cunt. She inched a bit closer and shifted so she was at a more comfortable angle, and started teasing Brigitta just a little more- just a _tiny_ bit; seeing Brigitta writhe and tense was too much fun to let go easily- by brushing her head against Brigitta's clit and lips. Even though Brigitta had her head turned and her eyes squeezed shut, Kristiina could still see the blush tinting her cheeks that were now moist with sweat. She lowered the head to the opening and pushed the tip inside.

  


She bit her lip at the warm moisture inviting her in some more, but she stopped. “A-are you ready, love?”

Brigitta nodded enthusiastically, and Kristiina had to take another moment to actually take in what she was seeing. Rarely did she get to see Brigitta like this: eager, energetic, losing control and just wanting to take whatever Kristiina had to give and be taken by her. Her fingers tightly gripped the pillows under her head, her hips rose up from the mattress, and with each pant she took, her plump breasts jiggled.

“...Krissi… please-”

“Mhm!” Biting down on her lip, Kristiina held up Brigitta's other leg and pushed in. Even before she started thrusting, she had to stop and take a breath, to admire the work of art that was Brigitta's walls squeezing around her dick and coating it with warm, thick liquid that made her skin tingle. Her back shudder, the only movement her body made as she tried to remain as still as possible, to get Brigitta worked up just by filling her. Yet when Brigitta impatiently started to move her hips up and down Kristiina's dick to get the momentum going, Kristiina knew her lover had enough of the teasing.

Pulling herself out, Kristiina shoved back in, rocking her hips back and forth, tensing her muscles for some exertion and moving to get a good rhythm going, although judging by the way Brigitta was groaning and grunting and casting half-lidded gazes at her, Kristiina knew she wasn't really that concerned by a really-skilled, well-thought out rhythm. That realization made her relax, but she still tried to get something going, so she started moving her hips in other ways: rolling her hips in circular motions, pulling out slowly and going back in just as slowly, but making sure that when she thrusts in, she really pushes in. The labor of love made sweat trickle down her back and on her forehead, where it dripped down until she could taste the saltiness while biting harder on her lip.

Pushing in as deep as she could once more, Kristiina closed her eyes and paused, the first wave of climax shuddering through her body. “Mn!” She had let out. Her mouth fell open to huff out a breath, her arms going weak before regaining their strength to hold Brigitta open. “O-oh. Oh, god… Oh damn...”

Brigitta reached up to brush her fingertips on Kristiina's pink cheeks, stroking her jaw and moving her hands up to the back of Kristiina's head to hold onto locks of hair. Letting out a heavy puff of air herself, Brigitta wiggled and said, “Krissi… Krissi- oh god- please… please don't stop. We gotta make this night count, love.”

 _What is this, gym class?_ Kristiina wondered, but the thought was lighthearted and humorous, because she knew it was just encouragement. And because she was right; if they were going to have that little bundle of joy to hold and cradle, to give Penelope and Olga that cherished brother or sister, she was going to have to make sure this night- and if not this night, then every ovulation night until they get the results they desire- was her best.

So, she inhaled through her nostrils and worked up her pace once more. Even after taking that little break, Kristiina and Brigitta's bodies went back to that climbing ecstasy, where their breaths keep catching in their throat before releasing them in sharp exhalation and their insides started to get hotter and hotter. The more Kristiina slid inside Brigitta so easily, the faster it made her penetrate, and the tighter it made her wife tangle her fingers in her hair. The bed, once squeaking so low that even if their daughters were home, they'd not have heard it, now creaked and groaned under the increasingly-wild bumping and grinding, the headboard pounding against the wall in the process. Kristiina could feel sweat tickle her back, which was now arching as she leaned forward, her body starting to tense up more as that sweet heat inside her pelvis reached higher. Upon opening her eyes, she could see Brigitta's face reaching that “O” expression, pretty lips parted with no sound coming out.

She has to be sure that Brigitta gets there, so as she continued humping, she let down one of her wife's legs to place her hand once more on the clit. She concentrated as much as she could to rub it firmly and quickly, letting out a soft laugh when Brigitta's body jolted from the added pleasure. Brigitta's hands moved from Kristiina's hair to hold onto her shoulders, where her nails dug into the flesh as her head craned back. Kristiina kissed the neck that she exposed and let out a little whine.

So _close_ … They were so _close._

Pulling her hips back one more time, Kristiina pushed inside so much that Brigitta's hips bucked up once, and threw her head back as she let out a strained cry that simultaneously sounded with Brigitta's sweet, high-pitched moan.

It may have been the high from finally cumming, but when the orgasm burst inside Kristiina, she saw a flash of light in her eyes- so soft that it didn't blind her- but it was quickly followed by the trip to the hospital she and a very pregnant Brigitta took, the grueling yet exciting twenty-five hours of labor Kristiina had to coach Brigitta through.

In her arms after was the beautiful baby with some downy patches of Brigitta's hair on its little bald head, its cries coming out from the sweet lips they inherited from Kristiina. Penelope and Olga, along with the eager auntie Mathilda, clambering to be close to the newborn gift. Kristiina couldn't hear what name she and Brigitta gave the child after some discussion, but she knew that they gave the child a wonderful name, one that let the world show just how much love and hard work they had put into making this wonderful creation. The child will grow to know that they have not a mother and "father" but two mothers, despite what any person would try to say about their Mamma Kristiina, because they will grow to love the mother just for who she is, just as her Mamma Brigitta does.

Once leaving her dreamy reverie, Kristiina found herself lying next to Brigitta, two beautiful mothers-to-be lying in their sweaty, panting afterglow. When they looked at each other, they moved closer together and wrapped their arms around each other, Kristiina's pants turning into giddy soft chuckles as Brigitta nestled Kristiina's head against her chest. Entwining their legs together, Kristiina could feel that some of her semen managed to wipe on Brigitta's inner thigh, but she didn't feel that much slickness, so she didn't panic over not doing well that night.

Planting a kiss on top of Kristiina's head, Brigitta said, “Here's to being mothers.”

Kristiina nodded and slid one of her hands down to Brigitta's stomach, rubbing the flat area that she knew was going to grow someday. “Here, here!”

 


End file.
